One
by Lily Granger
Summary: Sort of a cross between romance and drama. Please read it, it's really short, it wont take you very long, and just write a quick review. Please? It's almost depressing, but ends happily. It's barely over a page long. You can spare the time. Happy Holidays


One  
  
Singular Sensation. That's who everyone thinks I am. The one singular sensation of the Wizarding world. They think I'm a hero, someone special, the white sheep in a sea of black sheep. They think I'm someone I'm not. Sure I defeated Voldemort and all, but to tell the truth, it was purely by accident. Not intentional. I've done a lot of unusual things in my life, and I lived through them. But you know why? Because I'm extremely lucky. I have a huge amount of luck. No human, wizard or not, could ever live through all the things I have without all the luck a living soul can get. And that's what I have. And because I was lucky more then a few times, they think I'm some singular sensation. Everyone thinks being a hero, being famous would be wonderful. It's not. It's a living hell. All these people surrounding you, wanting to get to know you to brag to their friends, not actually want to know you. No one knows me. No person cares about me. Except for one.   
  
I remember the day when she came. She came like a goddess, an angel coming to help a poor lost boy, as I was then. I cannot believe that I wasted all those years not realizing how heavenly she was. She came when I was new, unintroduced to the place I was destined to live in for the rest of my life. She was just as uninformed as I was, and in a way, we were tied together since the day we met. That day. That day my new life started. Everything changed on that day. And she helped me through those changes. She was there with me in times of trouble, times of pain. She was there, when I most needed someone, when I was alone and afraid. I would no longer be alone. Because she was there.   
  
She, that heavenly angel that stole my heart the minute I met her, though I did not realize it until some years later. I remember as if it were yesterday, when she came into my room, and started another life, another new life, the best of them all, the life that everyone wants to live. I remember her knock; three little knocks from her sweet little fist, I welcomed her in, not having a clue that what she was going to tell me would change my life forever; for the better.   
  
"Harry?" she knocked, those three little knocks that have been in my dreams since that faithful day.   
  
"Come in." she came, and I saw her. She was the same as ever, so I thought.   
  
"I have something to tell you." Ah yes, that something. I'm sure I have mentioned it many times, that little something that was not half as little as I expected.   
  
"Whatever you need to tell me, I'll listen." To tell the truth, I was slightly bitter at her appearance, I, having been deep in thought about my own misery. My thoughts changed all so fast, in that one moment she was there, sitting on my bed like the true friend she had been for so long.   
  
"Well, this is really hard for me to tell you this, but-I love you." Suddenly, I saw her in a whole new light. The feelings that had been so deeply concealed since the day we met all came flooding up to the active part of my brain, filling my senses with the most unimaginable pleasure, happiness I had never felt before, not in my sixteen years of existence, had I ever felt something so intense and wonderful as those feelings.   
  
"I-I…" I was speechless, as those feelings, those intense feelings that had been hidden for years had suddenly, all so suddenly, come and hit me in the face, in one, small moment.   
  
"I…should go now." She slowly turned, heading for the door of my room. The look in her eyes, the look of hurt, pain far outgoing my own, sent my heart banging against my ribs. I had to stop her, before it was too late and my chances for a happy life went right through that door with her.   
  
"I love you too." I couldn't control myself; the words came flowing out of my mouth, the words expressing the new found feelings so unexpected, but surprisingly welcome. She slowly turned and looked at me, not quite believing what I had just said. We were yet again in the same place.   
  
"Are you serious?" she asked doubtfully. I could sense her tenseness, sense that she was hoping with every nerve in her body that I was. And the knowledge that I could make her happy sent happiness into my own heart.   
  
"Yes," I said slowly, savoring the delighted look in her beautiful every, "Dead serious."   
  
She walked up toward me, and I caught her eyes, sending me into a world of bliss, my feelings flowing over the edge of tolerance. I seized her and brought her beautiful face to my lips. The minute her lips touched mine, I knew that true love like this would never come again. We both held on to the kiss as long as we could. As we finally parted, I was almost sad, but the massive feeling of happiness building up inside me overruled it by far. We stood up and left to tell everyone of the newfound happiness and true love we had found in each other. My dearest Hermione. Even on that day of my teenage years, when I was so young and vulnerable, I knew that we had something, something special, that didn't come very often to anyone. And as I slid my arm around her shoulder, holding her to me, never wanting to let go, I knew that I was not that one singular sensation. She was.   
  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I really liked that. I hope you did too. The idea, you know, the singular sensation stuff, well, that's from 'A Chorus Line', the song One (Singular Sensation). Yeah. Okay, one small little thing. I know unintroduced is not a word. I just made it up. It was the only word that fit, even if it's not real (I'm horrible, aren't I?) well, please try not to flame, and if you do, please do it politely. But please review, a holiday present to me. K? Thanks! Happy Holidays!!! :)   
  



End file.
